


Particular Reason

by thisisallbullshit



Series: Everything's Okay [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, M/M, Terry never caught them in 3.06, if you don't think that sleep over would've been a pivotal point in their relationship then wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallbullshit/pseuds/thisisallbullshit
Summary: Terry never caught Ian and Mickey in 3.06. This is picking up from there.





	Particular Reason

Mickey was awoken by the front door being slammed open and Terry marching in and demanding someone bring him a beer. Mickey shot up, momentarily panicking before remembering that Ian had already left an hour ago, when Linda had called and asked him to come in early.

Reluctantly, he pulled clothes on and made his way into the kitchen, gabbing a beer for himself and his father. “Watcha doing home so early?” he asked.

Terry snatched the can from his hands, “Fucker thought he could pull one on me. Set us up. Iggy and Joey are burying his body right now, should be back later today.”

Mickey nodded and turned back towards his room, fully intending to go back to sleep – he and Ian had stayed up most the night, for obvious reasons – when his father said something that made him freeze. “The fuck are you walking so funny for?”

 _This is it_ , Mickey thought, _He knows, I’m dead._ It took a good 30 seconds for him to come to his senses and realize his dad’s first assumption would not be that Mickey had spent the entire night prior getting his ass pounded by another guy. “Got shot robbing this bitch’s house.”

Terry only grunted in response before turning on the TV, obviously not caring about the well-being of his own son. Mickey couldn’t be bothered, however; he’d had a pretty great fucking night and he wasn’t about to let his father ruin it.

Once he was back in his room, Mickey shot off a text to Ian.

**dad just got back early. lucky u got called in. our asses would b dead by now if he caught us**

Ian replied quickly, which was unsurprising, the store was usually dead around this time.

** thank god for linda being unable to get out of bed **

** u coming in soon?? **

**fuck off my shift doesnt start till 1 & i need my beauty sleep**

With that, Mickey threw his phone down and flopped back onto his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but it was useless- his dad had the TV blaring and his mind was alive with thoughts of seeing Ian again later.

They’d fucked all night, obviously, but they also did gay shit that Mickey never thought he’d be into, like pressing up against each other as they watched movies and play wrestling that just turned into appreciative touches, which got heated pretty quickly. Making out turned out to be kind of awesome, too. Mickey wasn’t expecting that- any time a girl kissed him, he’d just suffer through it and wait for it to be over. He told himself it’s only different because it was with a guy, but he’s pretty sure it’s just Ian.

Mickey ended up getting dressed and going into work early anyway. He could always use the money, and getting all worked up about a boy with his dad mere yards away was unsettling. He didn’t go straight to work, though, because he wasn’t some bitch at Ian’s every beck and call, thank you very much. He hit up his plug down the street and bought a couple Xans off him to calm himself the fuck down so he wouldn’t seem like an eager 12-year-old girl when he saw Ian.

The bell above the door of the Kash & Grab chimed as Mickey made his way inside and was immediately met with a sight that had him seeing red. The viagroid that pulled the bullet out of his ass was there, leaning over the counter, obviously in the middle of a conversation with Ian. The two looked up when they heard the door open, Gallagher’s face flushing and the old guy getting this knowing _look._  He turned back to Ian once more and they held eye contact for a moment, seeming to have a silent conversation, before he nodded and walked out, shoulder-checking Mickey as he did so. In the back of his mind, Mickey was glad that the drugs had already kicked in; he really didn’t need to lose his job by spilling that geriatric’s blood all over the floor.

He turned a hard glare on Ian, who still looked inexplicably embarrassed. “You fuckin’ him in the freezer now, too?” he grumbled, too high to mind that he clearly sounded jealous.

Ian shook his head quickly, “No, I, uh-“ he turned away, focusing on the candy isle, “I was just telling him I can’t see him anymore.”

Mickey’s anger dissipated. He felt a teasing smile creep onto his face. “Oh? Any particular reason?”

“Fuck off.” Ian’s face flushed even deeper red, and Mickey’s drug-addled brain allowed him to dwell on how cute it was.

He decided to throw the kid a bone and change the subject. “How’s your sister doing with getting you guys home?”

Ian looked relieved for the subject change, but he also had that stressed look on his face that’s been there for the past couple days, “Batty Sheila is currently dressed up as Monica, and she and Frank are taking parenting classes and being drug tested right now.”

Mickey snorted as he took a seat on his stool behind the counter. “Frank’s sober? That’s hard to believe.”

“Yeah I’m sure he’s figured away around that by now.”

Mickey chuckled. “Jesus, your life.”

Ian laughed with him before looking equal parts curious and confused. “How in the _fuck_ have you guys never been taken into foster care?”

Mickey considered this. “Fuck if I know, man. My dad’s probably paying off someone over at DFS, same as he’s doing with his PO.”

Ian hummed thoughtfully but didn’t say anything else, and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Mickey quite liked moments like these. Before he’d started working with him, Mickey had assumed Ian was a big talker, since he’d mainly seen him with Mandy, but was pleasantly surprised to find that he could be quiet when he wanted to be, and the silence never felt awkward or forced.

The Xanax Mickey took was preventing him from feeling too stressed about how hard it was getting to pretend he didn’t have actual feelings for Gallagher. The night before had really solidified it for him. Kissing Ian had him feeling freer than he could ever remember feeling, and waking up to find Ian’s arms wrapped around his waist was the kind of comfort he’d been deprived of since his mother’s death, and the irrational part of his brain had wanted the moment to never end.

Mickey can’t remember ever having a real friend before, one who he could confide in and trust and enjoy himself with, but he’s pretty sure this is the closest he’s ever gotten, and will ever get, to having that.

He took a deep breath, “Ya know,” he started, “I think you’re my best friend.” Mickey knew Ian would know what that meant. He would know that was Mickey’s way of telling him that he felt things for him, and he would know that from this point on, Mickey was going to try harder, because he didn’t want to lose him.

Ian didn’t verbally acknowledge any of that, though; he wasn’t stupid. Instead, he laughed and said, “You high right now?”

Mickey ginned back. “Little bit.”

Ian nodded, dorky smile still on his face, “Yeah, I think you might be my best friend, too.”


End file.
